


hanyauku

by FireHeartAW



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Beach Volleyball, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Day At The Beach, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Manga Spoilers, POV Kageyama Tobio, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, as they should - Freeform, mentions of kindaichi and kunimi, promise 2, two idiots really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireHeartAW/pseuds/FireHeartAW
Summary: hanyaukuha-ahn-yoh-kuu∙ verbTo walk on tiptoes across hot sand“I guess that's true,” Hinata replies, taking a deep breath before continuing, “where would you be without me ‘Yama?”And Kageyama answers honestly, the words pushing past his lips before he has a chance to catch them.“Lost.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	hanyauku

hanyauku  
_ha-ahn-yoh-kuu_ ∙ verb  
To walk on tiptoes across hot sand

A light laugh ripples in the salt laden air as the arching sun glistens off of Hinata’s hair, creating a fiery halo around his head as he rolls in the sand to receive Kageyama’s serve.

“Are you getting tired, Kageyama? That one was too easy,” Hinata chuckles, his laugh continuing to blow with the breeze that rattles the net. 

Kageyama glares, his mouth set in a fine line. He wants to pursue that laugh, chase that pride that Hinata has in his abilities. The urge to beat him still courses through his veins even now – even years after that fated Junior High match. If anything it’s just been renewed in the weeks since Hinata beat him at the Jackals and Adlers match. 

“Shut up, idiot,” Kageyama replies, eyes dropping to the ball that’s now fallen to the front of the court on Hinata’s side.

It’s just the two of them now, it has been for hours. Kindaichi and Kunimi had left after Kunimi started to find the sand much too comfortable – arguing about how it’s been way too many years since he’s taken anything this seriously, especially against players like Kageyama and Hinata. But now only two remain, once again, on separate sides of the court. 

Hinata’s smile widens, glowing somehow brighter than his hair, as if he’s truly the embodiment of the sun. 

“No really, we should stop for now. The sun’s about to set anyways,” Hinata claims, pushing his sunglasses up into his hair, revealing his golden gaze as it scans the shoreline. 

Hinata looks over to Kageyama, a much softer smile on his lips, one that’s warm and inviting. And Kageyama finds that his feet have already moved quicker than his brain, his body responding in kind to Hinata’s magnetism. The feelings of wanting to beat him remaining only on the court as he steps outside of its boundaries. 

He follows Hinata’s footsteps down to the shore, watching as he sits in the sand comfortably, stretching his neck as he tilts his head side to side, the tension and adrenaline of playing together visibly leaving his body with much more relaxed shoulders. Kageyama sits gently in the sand next to Hinata, setting his hands behind him to support his body as he leans back a bit. 

“You’re getting better with your timing, you know. I always thought we were going to have to work on that,” Hinata claims, his gaze molten as it looks out to the sea. 

Kageyama hums in confusion. His _timing_?

Hinata’s looking at him now, the tanned skin around his eyes starting to wrinkle with the beginnings of a smile, his cheeks brushed with remnants of the sun. 

“Okay, maybe I spoke too soon,” and the laugh that bubbles out of Hinata is infectious. It settles in Kageyama’s chest, pulling on something that’s been threatening Kageyama for years, tip-toeing on his heart with something he should name – but hasn’t, not yet. 

A responding blush to that laugh starts to form on his cheeks, paired with a matching warmth in his ears under his hat. 

“Hinata, what are you talking about?” Kageyama mumbles, eyes set to the sea while he ignores the gaze that lingers on him like a sunburn. 

“Hmm,” Hinata mumbles, “when you texted me a couple of days after the match I honestly thought you were just going to be telling me that I suck like usual,” Hinata grumbles, his voice returning to that tone he used to get in High School when Kageyama would pick on him.

“But then you asked me to help you set this whole thing up, and honestly I don’t even think you needed me, you were great today. It was fun for me to watch you play with them, fun to see you be so social,” Hinata trails of, the pressure of his gaze finally lifting off of Kageyama. 

Kageyama steals a glance in Hinata’s direction and finds nothing but contentment in his features, like he’s just happy to be here, happy to be on a beach again. _Maybe happy to be playing with him again_.

Kageyama creases his fingers deeper in the sand behind him before laying all the way back, letting his weight fall gently into the sand and bringing his hands to rest on his stomach. 

“If it weren’t for you, none of us would’ve known this beach existed,” Kageyama mumbles to the sky above him, watching as clouds dissipate into diluted peach that’s quickly turning lavender. 

Kageyama hears shifting from Hinata, followed by a thud against the sand. Hinata’s laying right next to him, his long hair looking like pools of lava in the muted beige sand. 

“I guess that's true,” Hinata replies, taking a deep breath before continuing, “where would you be without me ‘Yama?”

And Kageyama answers honestly, the words pushing past his lips before he has a chance to catch them.

“Lost.”

The warm gaze returns, and Kageyama matches it coolly, both of them turning their heads in the sand to face each other. And now looking at him, Kageyama finally realizes; Hinata is just like the sand below them, just like the sand that’s now taking refuge within their hair. It’s annoying and it lingers sometimes longer than it should, but it’s forgiving and kind. It moves with pressure, and not necessarily away from it. He found in playing today that with every push, the sand pushed too, heavy and resistant under his toes, but it still let him fly – still let him find imaginary wings to soar. And that’s Hinata, it always has been. Ever since he first saw him across the court in that dull green uniform, he’s found a way into Kageyama’s life, into some crevice of his personality. Just like a grain of sand that’s been stuck on his skin, he’s lingered and pushed back, even on that first day under skies just like the one changing above them. 

Kageyama thinks fleetingly that maybe he’s like the ocean that pushes on each grain, helping turn granules into shorelines. But really, it’s been Hinata all along, floating alongside of him like a promise, pressing back against his waves of pressure like a challenge. So Kageyama reaches out tentatively, his right hand hanging in the air above Hinata’s face like a wave beginning to build. He watches Hinata look to his hand, and look past it. His gaze meeting Kageyama’s eyes with doubt in the lines of his face. But Kageyama softens, opening the fingers of his palm as if to show it’s not in opposition, it's a question.

Hinata answers, angling his head toward the hand, letting Kageyama’s palm rest against his cheek. He lets out a reverberating hum that Kageyama can feel in his fingertips. It flows down Kageyama’s spine like the waves that threaten to cash against their toes, quickly and without restraint. So Kageyama continues and rolls onto his side, letting his fingertips slide into the blazing strands of hair that rest on Hinata’s forehead. Pushing further when he sees the red on Hinata’s cheeks burn deeper than the sun ever could. Kageyama slides the sunglasses off of Hinata’s head completely, letting them rest in the sand behind him as he leans in closer, wanting to get lost in the freckles that dust his face like individual grains of sand. 

“Kageyama, what are you doi–” Hinata starts, but Kageyama doesn’t know what he’s doing. He can’t answer the question that he knows is about to fall out of Hinata’s lips. He still doesn’t know what he’s doing as he continues to move closer, completely unsure of his actions when he brings his fingers back down Hinata’s face onto those pink lips. 

So he does what feels right, and crashes into him, swallowing the sound of Hinata’s voice just as a wave crescendos behind them.

And just like the sand, Hinata pushes back.

Kageyama feels a tongue slide against his lower lip, and he lets Hinata in, drowning in the feeling that was sitting dormant in his chest as he finally puts a name to it. He shudders against the warmth that now swims through his veins, and goosebumps rise on his skin in objection to the wind blowing against them. And he realizes that through all of these years, after all this time, it’s always been the chase, this spark between himself and Hinata that went further than volleyball. And as the feelings crest he smiles against Hinata’s lips, pulling back just enough to rest their foreheads against each other.

“I like you, Hinata. I think I have for a long time,” Kageyama whispers against Hinata’s mouth. 

“I know, Kageyama. I’ve known for an even longer time,” Hinata smiles, the corners of his mouth tickling Kageyama’s face. “Maybe we do need to work on your timing more?” Hinata jests, his eyes shutting with laughter. And just as Kageyama’s about to argue who’s known longer, Hinata rolls on top of him, letting his legs settle into the sand on either side of Kageyama’s waist. 

“Oh my god, dumbass, we don’t need to work on my –,” Kageyama begins to argue, piercing Hinata with his ocean blue eyes as he sits above him. But a calloused finger lands on his lips, and Hinata purses his mouth to shush him.

“Not now, Kageyama,” Hinata reprimands. And just like the sand, Kageyama feels Hinata everywhere. Kageyama feels Hinata’s legs as they brush against his body. He feels Hinata’s chest as it falls onto his own. He leans into the touch of his hair as Hinata pushes the hat away. And finally his lips as Hinata claims them.

Hinata pulls off of Kageyama briefly, just enough to whisper one thing that will stay with him longer than any grain of sand ever could, “I like you too, by the way.”

And Kageyama reaches up, fingers deep in Hinata’s hair as he pulls him back down, ignoring the sand that’s falling onto his cheeks. 

“I think we need to work on your timing,” Kageyama whispers with a smile. So he brings their lips together again and again, just like the waves that fall behind them, as always, returning to shore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that has stuck with me ever since we saw the Promise 2 panels with Kindaichi, Kunimi, Kageyama and Hinata playing beach together. I wanted to give these two bois a moment to themselves afterwards because they would definitely play up until the sun is setting. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed <3
> 
> As always a huge thank you to my lovely beta reader [Jenna aka ChaoticFriendly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticFriendly/pseuds/ChaoticFriendlyE)
> 
> If you'd like to come chat with me on twitter you can find me here! [@fireheart_aw](https://twitter.com/fireheart_aw)


End file.
